I came back for you
by squarecreatures
Summary: Future fic, Stefan has been helping Elena control her blood lust, she finally admits she returned for him that night she turned. Will he believe her, can they work things out? Is it too late for Stelena?


"I came back for you" she blurted out of nowhere. Because she needed him to know, she needed to know what he felt, what he was thinking. These weeks of blood control and learning how to be super human had only left her wondering even more where Stefan's head was at, every catching stare turning cold, every lingering touch shifting away quickly.

Stefan hadn't been able to do anything but care for her since she turned, hadn't been able to sleep, hadn't been able to smile. But most importantly, he hadn't looked at her the same, the same eyes that used to undress her and bore into her soul, he hadn't touched her (really touched her) since he pulled her from the water, and it killed her, thinking of his finger tips gliding on her wet lifeless skin, once a touch that would awaken sensations and feelings coursing through her that only _he_ could infuse.

Stefan shrugged off the statement and moved across the counter to clear her glass, fidgeting with the rim before setting it under the water to rinse. The fact was wanted her, needed her, and to know what she needed from him now, why she made the decision to turn, why she had chosen him to teach her his ways, but god he was too chicken. The truth would hurt, he wouldn't want to believe it, here was fine, now was fine, this distant proximity would be okay for a while. But he didn't know how, and her body now, to not avert his eyes, after all these months it would be too tempting to set his eyes on her, her porcelain skin, her chestnut hair called to him, to touch her.

"Stefan, please" and with that he dropped the glass in the sink, the noise of the rattling glass against metal shattered his concentration and the piercing noise echoed around the room, making the remerging silence even more deafening.

Elena watched his back, every muscle and contour accentuated, like he had drank less blood lately, probably because of her she thought. He had been at her beckoning call every second of the day for at least a month now, and she knew he was suffering with the change. She propped herself up on the chair beside the counter top, waiting until she could hear his breathing slow, she could hear it now, all the things she knew he could when they were together. When they slept together, how he would kiss a particular place on her body because he could hear her heart skip, how he could focus on an inch of her body and make her loose her mind with intensity, how he could feel and extend any tingle of pleasure through her body because he could feel it better than she could herself.

"You make me glad that I'm alive, you make me want to live each day...do you know that?"

Stefan's body tensed as he turned to face her, his head hunched, and he waited for her to continue.

"I saw Damon...the night you saved me from the bridge, the night you saved me"

Tears were welling up in Stefan's eyes, and he thought history had repeated itself again, perhaps Damon meeting her first had been fate, perhaps she had finally made up her mind, this was it, she was finally telling him. The closer she approached from the counter the more, the tears came from Stefan's eyes, the guilt of not choosing her over Matt, the implications it had on all of them, the regret of not returning to her sooner, for not loving her more when he was with her, for being such a fool in love to believe he could have someone as amazing as her forever.

And suddenly her hand was at his cheek, and weeks without her touch had been hell, her beautiful soft fingers caressing his jaw was impossible to react to. To resist more of her, to have her and make her his, was worse now that she was a vampire than when she was human, because god he loved her, everything about her, and now everything that he loved had become amplified, blown up in his face to see day in and out, accentuated in her stride, her movement, her voice, her smell, it was gluttonous hell.

Her infectious laugh echoed through his body, her caring words, her loyalty and everything else tumbling onto one perfect woman who completed him, he couldn't stand it any longer to not pull her into his arms and have his way with her without the human barriers that had him so cautious before.

"Elena" he whispered not even knowing why, turning to the shell of her ear and feeling her hair glide across his face, it resembled silk falling on marble, sliding effortlessly against his skin. His body now moving with a will of its own set his fingers to touch her collar bone and Elena moaned, so sweetly into his hair, and he could hear her smelling him, pressing against him.

"I can feel you, everything, I can feeling everything Stefan" she tried to explain, but she couldn't, couldn't explain the new sensations, it exploded out of her, his hands freely touching her skin for the first time in weeks and it was like before but more urgent, it was new but it was old and it was perfect, sweet and luscious, simply him all at once. She never imagined it could ever be this good to touch anything, to touch him, even with her knowledge that vampires love more powerfully, feel more intensely, but his touch still above her waste, was ready to send her over the cliffs edge.

Elena gently pushed herself away, breathing staggered guff's of air into the silent kitchen, shaking and pacing to remember where her last sentence had intended to go, it was important, so important. And suddenly he was behind her, breathing on her neck, tracing his finger down the ridge of her back, and it was him, it was them all over again, being alone and one, together all at once.

"Im so sorry" he cried into the side of her neck, caressing her soft skin with his temple and her hand flew back into his hair and grabbed it roughly to keep him close. Suddenly she was against the counter, and stefans hands had wound around her helplessly grabbing her and tugging on her top.

"Dont ever be sorry, you did what you promised Stefan" and she dragged his hands up to her left breast closer to her heart, and it made her cry out as his hands were grazed roughly over her lace camisole bursting an avalanche of sensations through her legs.

"You brought everyone back, and I came back the way I chose Stefan...to be with you" Stefan pressed his hips harder against hers and she could feel him, his fingers wound so tightly around her hips, sighing deep into the back of her neck, like he was too broken to reply. His eagerness for her, she could sense it like never before, his last tatters of control unravelling quickly like an anchor falling overboard.

"I love you so much" every word of that sentence said slowly and clearly as he dragged his face down her back and his teeth reached the opening of her bra.

"I love you" she cried and he nipped her back and ran his tongue across her shoulder blade.

"I don't want us to be apart ever again, Elena, I can't...I can't be without you" he turned her, and when their lips touched there was an intertia to it, rawness that left their lips bruised and needy. Tongues duelling and asking for more, Elena pushed and tugged, completely unaware that she had catapulted them into the wall, sending a picture frame flying to the ground and shattering it from the brunt of the collision.

"Sorry" she muffled, trapped in his mouth and Stefan groaned, his eyes going backwards when her hand reached his jeans and she was touching him where he needed and she knew it too well, knew him too well, there was no need to control, just act, just having each other without barriers, equal.

And there was teeth against skin, and Elena's eyes went red, the first gust of control leaving her system as he reached below the band of her jeans, Stefan's lips travelled to her bra and her top ripped when he reached for even more. Elena arched her back when Stefan make quick work of her camisole and found her breasts, pinning her to the wall, teasing her, forcing her back because she can barely hold on the way he's touching her, running his teeth against her nipples.

"Stef...I...I can't...please" and she's pulls him back to her lips for another searing kiss, and her hands travel to his belt buckle anxiously as he tears her jeans off and she's wearing the famous panties, smirking in her cheek when he realizes it's his favourite, the ones she got especially for those special nights in his bed, those nights when it was so simple, but this seemed simple too and god he needed to be in her quickly.

"Your bad" he whispers trailing his tongue down her neck and her head fly's back, and she moaning again for more, impatiently waiting for him to pull off her underwear before she bursts, restlessly needing his back with her heels and he's grinding her, crushing her against him with his fingers wedged between them feeling her, and god she can really feel him, and she's crying in his ear.

And suddenly he's sliding into her, and he's looking at her in the eyes, driving deep inside of her like he never has before.

"God Stefan" her voice ragged and uneven, slowly thrusting deeper and he's watching her now, and she's holding on to dear life because she wants to come with him, but his body and the way he's taking her, pinned against the wall, leaving her no escape from his movements, is making her cry out for a release.

"Just go baby" and he moves faster, cocks up a leg and shallowly knocks against her, grunting in her ear because she feels too good and she's screaming his name so loud that he remembers there not entirely alone but it doesn't really matter because it's them and everyone knows anyway. Fuck everyone knows that there pining for each other.

And its everything he can't do to just come with her, but this can't be over, he needs to be in her longer, watch her, pleasure her. When she bites his ear coming down from her high, she spins and their against the counter again, and they start again so quickly Elena needs to grab something for leverage because she's never seen him go so fast, never felt him so deep, and god she really needed him inside her, she needed to see his face when they were one.

"Elena" his deep voice reverberates right through the ridge of her neck to the middle of her thighs, one more shallow thrust and there both gone, and he's coming so hard, so long, knocking wildly against each other, digging nails into anything, and it's too good, it leaves them completely breathless, and they are so together, so literally bound physically and emotionally, it's not even a possible to have ever been apart, to have ever been over, it was never over.

"I needed that" she whispers so silently like she's trying not to cry, and he wants to, she's nibbling on his ear, running her fingers down his spine and trailing it back up just to feel his body shudder against hers, because he's locked so tightly against her like he wants to keep her there forever. Her legs still wrapped around him, and he's still inside her, burying his face so deep into the crook of her neck, she doesn't know how he's breathing, or how he will ever leave.

"I needed to be this close to you, to feel you" she's almost crying now because he was everything, his hands grab her hips and he's moving them, but she stays, wrapped around him, not caring where they go, because it doesn't really matter.

Dropping her on his bed, he's rubbing her shoulders and breathing her in.

"Were not leaving here until we need to feed" he says seriously, and she's so happy he's said it, because fuck it's been long, and seriously she couldn't imagine doing anything else for a few more days.

Elena smiles at the idea, a whole two days of being completely intertwined and in bed with Stefan, she hopes she can last that long, so that can stay in this save haven for as long as possible where it's just them.

"Sounds like a plan"

"That pair of underwear nearly kill me" he's kissing her neck, and he can feel her smile against his cheek. As he's moving above her, her eyes seem happy, clear of blood and there she is, the woman he loves, and it didn't take much for them to get here, because he can see himself in her. Her fingers running through his hair, he's resting on her heart, and he's remembering when he could hear it before and after they made love, the pitter patter of her adrenaline and excitement that was now a drone of silence. He's sad about it, and leaves a kiss just above her nipple and sighs deeply, mourning for the human Elena, but remembering she is still here, and he has her.

"I love you Stefan" and he raises his head slowly to rest his chin on her chest and smiles like he hasn't in weeks, because he really hasn't, this was all he wanted and it was so really, better than he imagined.

"I love you Elena Gilbert"


End file.
